ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pururu
Pururu is a member of the Garuru Platoon in the 2004 anime SGT. Frog and one of the main protagonists in The Plushy Movie series and Pururu (film). Role After hearing from Katy Caterpillar that Keroro has been Coriolanus Snow in the 49th Hunger Games, the Keroro Platoon comes to Panem to save him, with others that she doesn't know of. Pururu seems really gentle to Katy. In Cloud Cuckoo Land, she meets Unikitty, who gathers up the New Avengers. But, they get attack by Bad Wasp, who is hunting down the Prophecied Ones. They get out of Cloud Cuckoo Land, only to see it destroyed. They go to Golden Crown Town where Dark Helmet will strike to take all the air from the world. They battle against Dark Helmet's army to save the town. In The Plushy Movie 2, she finally has a chance to meet Lila, also known as Triple Zed, since she hears about Humaritts, and she's the only Humaritt she can trust. Pururu and the Keroro Platoon loses Keroro since Jareth has taken him. They have to save him, but they have to go to the Labyrinth created by Jareth to save him. Pururu shockingly finds out that her childhood friend, Giroro, works for the Garuru Platoon, that is now working with Pennywise/IT. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 1, she goes into the Mirror World to find the MirrorMask. But she runs into strange creatures, the Liquid Cougher, the Sphynx Cats, the Eye Spiders and worse of all The Princess of Darkness. Pururu goes with Tenma Tsukamoto and the others to the Planet Camazotz, the darkest planet of them all, overrun by the IT. Yakumo Tsukamoto gets possessed by the IT and they try to save her, but she hurts them run way or another. Pururu tries the Tesseract and tessered out of Camazotz and back to Earth. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2, she runs into Phantom Crabmon and she sanged with him. Pururu's planet, Keron, has almost been extincted by Thanos's renegade. She gets captured with the Platoon and others by General Sweet Mayhem, who taken them to the Sistar System, ruled by Queen Watevra Wata-Nabi. When they heard that the world is in trouble, they go to save it from the Future Patamon. Then after the battle, they go into the Mirror World to face against the Queen of Darkness and Drosselmeyer. But Yuuko Ichihara was in control of all the worlds. Tenma destroys the IT at the end of the battle and Yuuko dies. In The Plushy Movie 4: The Case of Pikachu, the Prophecied Ones find out that the prophecy is about finding the Truth. But they must possess Firstary, Secondary and Thirstary to do that. Pururu already knew that she was prophesied. In Pururu (film), it is a flashback before she meets the Garuru Platoon, where she meets with a fly named Fly. Pururu does really care for Fly, like she does most living creatures. Pururu and Fly, with Captain Marvel, the Popmaster and Viroro, goes to the planet Minimar, to find the missing pieces of Pururu's past. Ebony Maw, one of Thanos's children, took them captive and Pururu has to fight Ebony to get them back. But Viroro was the one that's in control of everything, so she has to fight him to get her friends back. In The Plushy Movie: The Truth, Pururu and the Keroro Platoon are being hunted by the High Table, led by The Adjudicator. After hearing that Margaret Burton gone with The Adjudicator to the Truth, the New Avengers and Prophecied Ones go to the Truth to fight the Adjudicator. After defeating the Adjudicator, Laetitia tells them that they should not has crossed paths with each other when the worlds has collided. They take her advice and gone home. Others Pururu's also in half of the LittleBigPlanet series, The Plushy Show, Plushy Dimensions and Plushy Battle Royale 2. Category:Characters